Superandose
by BellaVella
Summary: Porque bastaron 3 palabras, para que a Francia se le rompiera el corazón.
1. prologo

Bueno, antes que nada, hola! (ya que hace mil años que no me pasaba por aquí) asi que vine a traerles este…bueno…les vine a traer algo.

Un proyecto que se me ocurrió mientras pintaba una cerca, ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo se que es algo fuera de lo común, naah de hecho no.

Total, este es un FrancisxNatalia

Si, a Francis le justa la joda.

Esto es un poco AU ya que digamos que la historia se desarrolla en un futuro. ¿?

Asi que cualquier parecido con la realidad sera mera coincidencia.

Hetalia le pertenece a UN GENIO.. no a mi… u_u

Perdonen si es corto, pero solo es la introducción, porque ya lo veran.

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 1_

Era incomodo, no, eras mas que eso.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, no se podía ni percibir siquiera el sonido de la respiración, se sentía el retumbar de los corazones nerviosos, mas no se podía percatar el "badadum" que estos sonaban.

Todos estaban en blanco, nadie tenía nada.

-Quiero el divorcio.

Decenas de ojos estaban sobre la pareja. Literalmente, todo el mundo.

Nadie tenía nada, bueno…casi nadie.

-pe-pero hermana…

-kolkolkolkolkol

El pesado silencio se corto con los taconazos de la Bielorrusa quien salía con su clásico rostro taciturno, seguida por una muy preocupada Ucrania, mientras que la risa malévola de Iván resonaba mientras salía tras las otras dos.

Ya que en efecto.

Francis si tenía algo, el tenía…..

-¿Francia-san?

-oye….wind bastard…

….El final de su cielo.

.

.

.

Como les dije, era un prologo, ya verán como se pone el asunto.

Gracias por leerme, y espero que me sigan.

Wtn. CM


	2. Inicio del cielo 1 parte

Bien, aquí traigo la primer parte del primer capitulo.

Así que muchas gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a UN GENIO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo 1_

**_El inicio del cielo _**_1 parte_**_._**

_"Todo inicio amerita un final, así como todo final amerita un inicio."_

-Iggy! Apurarte!-

-ya cállate, bastard-

A pesar de que no querían parecer afectados, había sido un gran impacto la escena de hace unos minutos, Francia con una mirada perdida y nublada no parecía ser un buen agüero, parecía el fin del mundo.

Después de que Natalia saliera seguida de sus hermanos, todo se quedo en silencio, nadie podía decir nada, ya que todo había pasado de repente, así como de repente también, Francis se paro de la silla sonriente con su típica actitud mientras alegaba feliz y entre risas que "¿Que es de un matrimonio sin peleas?". Después de eso tomo su saco y tan radiante, como había llegado se marcho.

Esa actitud fue la que mas descoloco a los presentes, le acaban de pedir el divorcio, y este parecía en nada afectado, Claro era más que sabido que con tanta "experiencia" del francés quizás no era tan descabellada la idea de que en realidad si estuviera bien.

Con esa idea en la mente las demás naciones le bajaron importancia al asunto, y comenzaron a salir.

-ya vámonos Iggy!-

-Bloddy hell...esta bien, vamos-

Inglaterra y América fueron los últimos dos en salir.(De hecho el ultimo en salir fue Canadá, pero…¿Quien se da cuenta?)

Como esta vez la reunión se había celebrado en casa de Arthur, América dijo que quería quedarse en casa del Ingles, el anfitrión se opuso, pero después de tanta "insistencia" por parte del americano, tanto Alfred como Matthew (el Canadiense acompañaba a su hermano, pero este nunca se acordó) ambos se quedaron en la vieja caso del británico.

**Flash back:**

-Iggy, quiero quedarme me tu casa, no me gustan tus hoteles

-tu problema

-además conduces raro

-…

-si me dejas en tu casa te presto mas dinero para tu estadio

-no lo necesito

-te dejo ganar medallas

-que no!

-no meto a Phelps en la competencia

-eso a mi que?

-me callo

-trato hecho.

**Fin flash back.**

Tomaron el ascensor, y como niño pequeño Alfred jugaba apretando todos los botones a la vez, ocasionando que en una de esas veces el ascensor se detuviera de lleno, tumbando a los usuarios. Ya que salieron, después de la ayuda del equipo técnico las tres naciones pudieron salir y encaminarse al estacionamiento, ese día Arthur descubrió que era claustrofóbico, así que diciendo decenas de "bloody" y con los ojos en blanco por el enojo continuo su camino, hasta llegar a la Hummer amarilla con placas que decían "Disneylan".

-idiota…- dijo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba a que Alfred abriera la puerta.

Sin embargo, la puerta nunca se abrió.

Espero unos segundos, pero nada, suspiro para poder tranquilizarse así que volvió a esperar; nuevamente, nada, su pie ya había comenzado a tomar ritmo mientras golpeaba el suelo, haciendo mas evidente su desesperación, hasta que esta le gano rotundamente, y se giro para gritarle al rubio.

Sin embargo al momento de girar se topo con el OTRO rubio.

-Matt…-

-mira- le dijo, señalando el canadiense con ojos tristes y bastantes preocupados a la fila paralela.

A unos cuantos carros de donde se encontraban, justo en la fila se enfrente, al lado de un Renault, perdido en el cristal del copiloto, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la figura del francés.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo había salido? Ellos habían sido los últimos en salir, además de que perdieron mas tiempo encerrados en el ascensor , y de eso ya como unos 40 minutos.

Sin embargo, el francés permanecía en el edificio todavía, y aun mas preocuparte, fuera de su automóvil, completamente ido.

El Canadiense preocupado se comenzó a encaminar a donde Francis, pero el brazo de Alfred le detuvo.

-déjalo.-

Fue lo que dijo, para encarar con su expresión seria, muy rara en el, al Ingles.

Arthur estaba más que sorprendido, ese día definitivamente fue de puras sorpresas, primero Francis y Natalia, y ahora resulta que Alfred lee la mente. Ya que "detente" era lo que le iba a decir a Canadá.

-va a estar bien, ya sabes como es de dramático.- dijo señalándolo despreocupadamente.-y tu, ¡a ver a que hora se te ocurre abrir!- le grito al Americano, el cual comenzó con su berrinche, haciendo un escándalo en el estacionamiento. Escándalo que le llamo la atención al francés.

Regresando al mundo, Francis se volteo para ver porque tanto bullicio, y se topo con Inglaterra sacudiendo de la chamarra a Alfred, el cual gritaba que no encontraba las llaves.

Pronto los ojos azules del mayor se encontraron con unos obscuros, entre violenta y azul, llenos de procuración; Matt absorto a la pelea (como Alfred se quiso quitar de encima al ojos verdes, este le comenzó a pegar con el portafolio que traía) susurro el nombre del mayor.

Este pudo leer perfectamente sus labios, y susurrando igual, le dijo que no pasaba nada.

El francés rodeo el carro, no sin antes dedicarle una gran sonrisa al Canadiense quien aun lo miraba con preocupación, llego al lado del piloto y por fin se metió, el automóvil hizo ese característico sonido al encender el motor, salio con cuidado del espacio, y fue a donde los otros tres estaban, se detuvo sin apagar el carro, y bajó el vidrio.

-si siguen así se le hará de día- se burlo Francis del ingles quien aun golpeaba con el portafolio al Americano.

-cállate wind bastard!-

-como no encuentran las llaves, les puedo dar un..."_aventón_"- dijo posando su mirada en el Canadiense, mientras sonreía picadamente. Fue ahí que la expresión del menor se relajo un poco.

-pervert!- Arthur dejo de golpear a Alfred y se fue contra Francis

-cuidado con la pintura! Maldito Anglo-cejon!-

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

-¡ya las encontré!-

Los ojos de Matthew iban de Francis a Arthur, y de Arthur a Alfred, el cual ya estaba dentro de su Hummer, colocando a todo volumen a Green Day.

-¡apaga eso idiota!-

-no! El piloto elige la música-

-tiene razón Angleterre-

Y así, Matthew rió, cuando ahora era Francis el que ponía a Alizée a todo volumen, y bailaba aun en su asiento.

-idiotas- Arthur por fin quito la música de la Hummer, y miro tan mal al Francés que este sin decir nada también quito la suya- Matt ya súbete.- dijo abriendo la puerta del atrás.

-estaré bien mon petit, hasta mañana- hizo señas para que subiera.

-si…hasta mañana- dijo Canadá sonriendo tímidamente, encaminándose a al vehículo.

Francis hizo señas para despedirse mientras subía el vidrio, y emprendía marcha. Los otros decidieron imitarlo, y salieron pero por el otro lado, ya que así cortarían camino.

Aunque la definición de "cortar camino" para Alfred era completamente distinta a la de las personas, en este caso países normales, ya que hizo 3 horas en poder llegar a la casa del Ingles, cuando según cortando camino solo tardarían 30 min.

-Al, a la próxima yo conduzco- dijo Matthew mientras tomaba las bolsas y bolsas de comida y frituras mientras bajaba del vehículo y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa.

Tres eternas horas de camino, todo, solo por los infantiles caprichos de Alfred, ya que a pleno camino se le "antojo una hamburguesa" así que fue a buscar un Mc'donalds cercano, encontrándose con la novedad de que después de una hora de caminó no encontraba ninguno, frustrado comenzó a ir mas rápido, ignorando las indicaciones de Arthur (el cual tampoco sabia donde había uno de esos restaurantes) por la velocidad casi atropella a 3 personas mas de las que había arrollado, se paso los altos, y los preventivos, en fin, todo un caos vehicular (ya que conducía por la izquierda y no por la derecha) cuando por obra de dios pudo encontrar uno, fue directo al Automac, donde compro decenas de hamburguesas, las cuales al darles el primer mordisco, Alfred casi explota de la rabia, porque según el, hasta a sus amadas hamburguesas Iggy había destrozado, así que amenazo en no moverse del Automac hasta que le dieran al menos UNA hamburguesa como se debe, ya que todas sabían mal.

Arthur no mato ahí mismo al americano porque Matthew lo detuvo, después de decenas de intentos por "satisfacer" al americano, este no dejaba e decir que todas sabían mal, así que para solucionarlo este entro a la cocina y comenzó a hacerlas el mismo alegando que ese era como debían saber.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, fue milagro que tremendo azotó de puerta no la hubiera tirado de la camioneta. No había atentado contra Alfred solo porque Matt estaba presente, y era todo un amor, así que no necesitaba ver sangre; por ahora. Completamente furioso abrió la puerta y se agradeció que con tan descomunal cantidad de "hamburguesas" el yankee ese estaría ocupado por lo menos el resto de la noche.

Recién entrando el americano se encerró en su alcoba diciendo que necesitaba "tiempo de caridad" con ese pedazo de manteca.

Algo que perturbo a los otros dos rubios.

-al menos pasaremos una buena noche…- comento Arthur, pero desde la habitación comenzaron a salir exclamaciones como "_oh si, hamburguesa, asi_" y "_dale pepinillo, más, más_" Una tremenda palmada en su frente retumbo por la casa mientras golpeaba la puerta del americano con la cara completamente roja-¡cállate idiota!-

Canadá decidió mejor solo ignorarlos, así que inicio camino a su habitación.

-¿no cenaras? Matt- su cara aun estaba un poco roja por el bochorno

-no gracias-

-aun estas preocupado por el, ¿verdad?-

-solo estoy sorprendido…todo fue muy rápido-

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde el cielo, vaya manera de incentivar la situación, ahora iba a llover.

-Francis será todo, menos un santo Matt…creerme, no es la primera ni la ultima vez que se lo dicen- repuso Arthur para intentar calmar al menor- ya veras como para mañana están igual de melosos los dos, así que ahora vete a dormir-

El canadiense sabia que debía de confiar en las palabras del Ingles, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de preocupación aun estaba asechándole, sin embargo, si lo decía Arthur, entonces era cierto ¿Qué ganaba el mintiendo?

Reflexiono un momento, para después auto convencerse de que si, todo para mañana estaría mejor. Así que sonriéndole ya mas calmado al Inglés, susurro un "buenas noches", el cual fue respondido con un "duerme bien", para retirarse dejando a Inglaterra solo.

Ya sin compañía el rubio fue a la cocina, para preparase algo de té, estaba alterado, y no sabia cuanto tiempo podía disimularlo mas.

Ciertamente no le había mentido a Matt, ya que Natalia no era la primera en pedirle el divorcio, claro que no, incluso él mismo le había pedido lo mismo a Francis una ves, todo por Ricardo y Felipe (1). Prácticamente, ese había sido uno de sus TANTOS divorcios.

Aunque no se le podía tomar como divorcio ya que, ellos jamás se juntaron de esa forma.

Nunca se juntaron, no como lo hizo con ella.

Después de que la tetera chillara tomo con cuidado su taza y se sirvió, para así preparar su té, con unos cuantos cubos de azúcar, esa noche se le apetecía el te dulce, muy dulce.

Se sentó a la mesa, y dejo su taza a un lado. Aun su mente divagaba, incluso (2)Dinamarca "_bebió_" de la copa Francesa.

Cuando Inglaterra le dijo a Francia que ya no quería compartir Rey este se enojaba y terminaba sin hablarle durante dos o tres días, como máximo una semana, para después decir que aun quería que fueran amigos, y le invitaba una copa pero terminaban ambos ebrios y enrollados en una cama, o en un callejón, o en cualquier lugar que permitiera (incluso la calle que mas daba)

Eran contadas con los dedos las naciones que aun no se enrollaban con Francia, y por mas que supiera eso e intentaba contarlas, Arthur no pudo nombrar ninguna.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza, relajándose un poco. A pesar de que hasta sus amigos le dijeron mas de una ves "_hoy no Francis_" este no dejaba su expresión de perra en brama y volvió a insistir a los tres segundos, hasta que accedían, los hacia acceder o terminaba inconsciente por los golpes que le propinaban.

Ahí el mundo se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser un idiota como Alfred, cuando Dinamarca dice no, es no.

Sin embargo, algo raro había en la vida de todos, de un tiempo en adelante, parecía que el ambiente estaba mas calmado, ya no había tantas peleas, pero aun se percibía una cierta tensión entre España y Prusia, incluso noto tal tensión en si mismo, no sabia el porque.

De un tiempo en adelante, las fiestas se hicieron menos frecuentes, las idas a bares, las veces que les sacaban orinados de los tan ebrios que estaban, también habían disminuido, las "reuniones casuales"de Francia que terminaban siendo una demostración de sodomía, igual habían incidido a tal grado que nadie recordaba cuando fue la ultima.

Parecía que el ambiente se había puesto, gris.

Si, esa era la palabra, gris; antes las reuniones eran canceladas o bien solo interrumpidas por los comentarios verdes de Francia, España y Prusia, el cual era corrido de la reunión por su propio hermano, lo que ocasionaba que Francis saliera en su defensa y comenzara una nueva discusión; otra razón por la cual ninguna junta terminaba cuando debía de hacerse, era por las cantantes peleas entre él y Francia.

Pero…de un tiempo en adelante, todo eso cambio, las reuniones eras hasta cierto punto serias, no las fiestas que se terminaban por hacer, las constantes discusiones que ocasionaban la risa de uno o mas, cambiaron a debates serios, que terminaban haciendo enojar a mas de una nación.

De un tiempo en adelante, pero…

¿Desde cuando? Esa era la pregunta.

El sonidillo del teléfono resonó por toda la estancia, lo que hizo salir de sus pensamientos al Ingles, el cual por el sobresalto tiro un poco de té, y al ver el reloj casi le da un ataque.

-las 11:45, ¿Quién diablos habla a estas horas?- reprendió en voz alta, como si el que estuviera al otro lado lo escuchara, así que tomo el auricular – ¿diga?

-¿Sr. Kirkland?-

-si el habla-

-lamento llamarle a estas horas, habló por parte del departamento de Transito y transporte.-

Arthur encaro una de sus densas cejas.

-dígame ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-

-me temo que en la calle principal se esta llevando acabo un operativo, un amigo suyo esta involucrado- Arthur se tensó ante esa información- su automóvil a estado parado a la mitad de la vía desde hace al menos 4 horas, hay muchos automóviles esperando el paso, su conductor no se mueve, hemos intentado de todo, tememos que haya sufrido un ataque- el rubio salto de la sorpresa- dimos con usted ya que del retrovisor cuelga una tarjeta con su nombre y numero-

-una…¿tarjeta?- no recordaba haberle dado a nadie una tarjeta

-si- dijo la voz por la bocina-el automóvil es un Renault ultimo modelo…-eso fue lo único que necesito para ponerle la piel de gallina al rubio, el cual, asustado dejo caer el auricular al suelo-¿señor? ¿Esta ahí?-

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que tomo nuevamente el teléfono completamente alterado

-¡si!¡si! lo conozco- no sabia muy bien el porque respondió por el Francés- ¡voy para allá en seguida!- ni porque sintió tanto miedo.

Colgando estrepitosamente, salio de la cocina sin siquiera preocuparse por apagar la luz, llego corriendo y a tropezones a la sala, donde del perchero arranco su chaqueta, azotado la puerta tras de si, al salir corriendo.

Corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, hasta salir a la calle, por la prisa no se había ni llevado un paraguas consigo, así que se encogió de hombros al sentir la fría agua en su rostro. Histérico grito al primer taxi que paso, pero este no se detuvo, a los segundo diviso otro del otro lado de la calle, silbo fuertemente para llamarle, mientras hacia exagerados movimientos de manos para llamar si atención, el taxi pareció haberle visto, ya que se detuvo; cruzo la calle sin percatarse que un vehículo iba a su dirección, y el cual por puro milagro no lo atropello.

Llego al taxi completamente exaltado, y abrió de manera desesperada para azotarla al instante que entro.

Salio tan desesperado que fue ahí donde recordó que por las prisas y el miedo, no había preguntado en que parte de la principal. Se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo por su descuido.

-¿A dónde? Joven-

-por la principal, por toda la principal- dijo exaltado el rubio al taxista el cual le miro un poco incrédulo- ¡aprisa!- le grito, así que el conductor dio vuelta en U para egresar a llegar a la calle requerida.

Arthur tenia miedo, para que negarlo, las palabras del transito aun le retumbaban;sin embargo, él seria el del ataque por tanta adrenalina en tan poco tiempo. Cuando corría para llegar a la calle pudo recordar eso de la tarjeta.

No la recordaba por el simple y sencillo hecho de que esa tarjeta se la había quitado el Francés…hace cinco años.

_-mira, así ya sabrán que te tengo a ti, mon ami- le había dicho mientras la colgaba del retrovisor del que en ese entonces era su carro-ya sabes como persiguen a Francia-nii-_

_-eres un pervertido…además, ¿quien te dio permiso de poner mis datos?- indignado, comenzaron una nueva discusión, en plena platica de Alemania, el cual se enojo tanto que se puso completamente rojo, cosa que le causo mucha gracia a Italia diciendo que parecía un tomate de España._

_Después de ese día España a veces acosaba no solo a las Italias, si no también a Ludwig._

Un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo caer en cuenta.

_Después de ese día, por el nuevo descubrimiento de que Alemania se ponía rojo de la ira, y de que España se le lanzara acosándolo, todo mundo comenzó en un caos, romano llorando y tomando mesas, sillas, libros a diestra i siniestra, a Veneciano alegando que Ludwig era SU tomate, no de España._

_Hungría había aprovechado para sacar su cámara y tomar fotos de esas posiciones y declaraciones comprometedoras entre los países, lo que hizo frustrar a Austria quien emprendió camino a su casa para tocar el piano y sacar la frustración, lo cual ocasiono el enojo de Suiza, quien comenzó a disparar, alterando a Tino, lo que hizo mas que enfurecer a Suecia, provocando una reacción domino en todos los presentes, Rusia había creído que le había competencia en los gestos malévolos, así que también comenzó con su expresión de terror, ocasionando que Letonia se asustara tanto que se desmayo, sus hermanos corrían despavoridos por algo de ayuda, Estonia del temor, choco con la silla de Polonia, el cual e encontraba arreglando su broche, pero del movimiento se lo coloco mal, así que comenzó a gritar y montado sobre un pony, el cual solo dios sabe de donde lo saco, comenzó a perseguir a quien se le pusiera enfrente, Ucrania ante tanto alboroto, comenzó a llorar, mientras corría hacia la puerta, lo que hizo que el ensordecedor ruido de sus pechos lastimara los oídos de todos, América creyéndose el héroe corrió hacia la ucraniana y se le fue encima, rompiendo la puerta, lo que aprovechó Seland para entrar, alegando que ya era una nación, así que Prusia aprovecho eso también, diciendo que el también lo era, aumentando mas el caos._

_Todo fue un completo desastre, ese día la policía y los bomberos tuvieron que ser llamados._

_Sin embargo, la memoria de Arthur le jugo la mala pasada, de que esa vez, ni desnudos ni cuchillos fueron vistos._

Y por fin, Arthur, pudo descubrir, que desde ese día…en adelante, fue cuando todo cambio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, este fue el segundo capitulo, dios, casi me dio un ataque al describir lo que paso, en fin, lo de la tarjeta es como esas que les dan a los maestros o estudiantes en algunas universidades, para que puedan pasar a los estacionamientos.

(1).- Ricardo corazón de león, hijo de Enrique II rey de Inglaterra, perdió en batalla contra Felipe Augusto, rey de Francia, lo cual hizo que Normandía, al igual que las demás posesiones del rey de Inglaterra en territorio francés, pasó entonces definitivamente a formar parte del reino de Francia.

(2).-Los grupos Vikingos daneses fueron los principales grupos que atacaron la bahia de Nromandía, incluso llegaron hasta Paris, El jefe vikingo Rollon (Gange Rolf en noruego) llegó a un acuerdo con el rey Carlos III de Francia quien le concedió el área de Normandía a cambio de defenderla contra los ataques piratas, mediante el Tratado de Saint-Clair-sur-Epte en 911. La región se convirtió entonces en un ducado llamado Normandía, de que significa "Hombres del norte", nombre con el que se denominaba a los invasores vikingos.

D: que miedo, eso quiere decir que ni Suecia ni Tino se salvaron de recibir amour Lol, en fin, la historia aun continua, así que muchas gracia por leer.

_Wtn. CM_


End file.
